


Prince Somas Remedy for Boredom

by Another_Starlight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is being bratty, Fluff, Soma and Ciel are dorks, Soma and Ciel are friends, Soma is a dork, Tickling, don't try to conivince me othersides, like usual, this is dorky frinedship-fluff, ticklish ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Ciel is exhausted after a tiring mission and just want to spend his evening quietly but a certain Indian prince and his boredom just wouldn't let him do as he pleased. Will Ciel get the chance to relax? Probably not.Warning: This fanfiction contains fluff and tickling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. The anime/manga and all characters doesn't belong to me.

"Play with me."

"No."

"But I am bored"

"We already played chess for a few hours and the answer is still no. And now go, you're disturbing me."

"You're no fun Ciel."

The young earl took a deep breath, trying to control the boiling anger that took place in him.

He, Sebastian and his other servant's had just arrived in London, after finishing a mission which the Queen of England had personally laid in the hand of her loyal Watchdog and the young earl didn't want to admit it but he was really exhausted. They had headed to the London Residence of the Phantomhives and Ciel had already planned to spend the evening in peace, maybe snacking something sweet and go to sleep early but the second he had put a step into his mansion his plans got thrown over the table, because a certain prince had to follow every of his steps and demanded attention all the time. Soma had somehow managed it to get the younger boy into playing chess with him but after dinner he just wanted to be left alone and relax.

"Cieeel" whined Soma while robbing closer to the boy.

"We played chess for two hours, what does he still want from me?" thought the young earl lightly angered, while turning a page in the hard-covered book that easily contained over five-hundred pages and looked way too big for his thin arms to hold up. He hoped that Soma would be bored soon when he got ignored but it seemed that the prince had a lot of patience and it annoyed the earl to no end.

"Let's play cards"

"For the last time – No."

Ciel turned around so he was laying with his back to the taller teen, who was now sitting on the other side of the large four-poster-bed and tried to concentrate on his book.

"Cieeeel" whined the prince while pouting at the rejection but the younger teen just went on with ignoring him.

"It's not nice to ignore your guest Ciel. I'm a prince, it's a punishable act to ignore a prince."

Still, no reaction from the boy.

Soma couldn't believe how stubborn Ciel could be. He just wanted to spend time with him and do something fun but Ciel had to act like a spoilsport all the time. It wasn't fair that, when he had the chance to see the young earl, the other simply ignored him like he wasn't even there.

Soma thought a few minutes what he could do or say to get the boy's attention when he suddenly got an idea. It had always worked on him when he was younger and upset or not in the mood for playing but when Agni did it to him it always had cheered him up and get him to play with his favorite servant and the prince was sure that it just had to also work on the normally so stoic child in front of him.

"Hey Ciel. I want to ask you something." said the prince while watching the younger's back.

"Hmm", came the muffled response and the rustling from another page which was turned could be heard.

"Say... are you ticklish?"

Soma watched with amusement how Ciels body stiffed at the question. It seems that he had guessed right.

"No, I'm not", answered the earl slowly and tried to appear calm and collected while his mind worked overtime. If Soma would find out, that he in fact was very ticklish than he could forget his peaceful evening.

"Are you sure?", asked the grinning prince, already knowing by Ciels earlier reaction that the younger boy was clearly lying.

"Yes, I am sure and if you would excuse me now, I want to read this book."

"Nah, I think I will just test my theory." Soma while grinning mischievously and then pounced on the younger boy.

"Wait, what? What do you think you're doi-AH! G-get off!." The young earl couldn't do anything when a large body fell on top of him and pressed him into the soft mattress.

Before he could register what was happening, warm hands had already found their way to his sides and started kneading them.

Ciels lips started twitching upwards and he slapped his hand over his mouth as fast as he could, trying to block the giggles that were threatened to spill from his lips. Soma grin grew wider when he saw how the younger boy tried to contain his laughter, which he had trouble holding in, now even more motivated to make the normally so stoic earl laugh.

"Oh come on Ciel. I want to hear your laughter and not you try to hold it in." said Soma, while working his way upwards in direction of the boys ribs. Ciels trashing increased the higher the tickling hands wandered and he had struggles not to lose his composure and break down into a pile of laughter in giggles right here, which didn't remained hidden to the prince eyes.

"What's wrong Ciel? Does this tickle?", teased Soma, sure that Ciel will be more than pissed for that comment later, but that fact didn't really bothered him right now. The young earl could barely hold his arms up anymore, face getting redder with every moment and he squirmed retorted.  
Soma suddenly dug his hands into the young boys armpits who completely lost it at that point.

"Ahahaha S-sohohmaha", squeaked the boy when his arms shot down, in order to protect the sensitive spot under them but it was already too late. The prince grinned wickedly and wiggled his fingers furiously under the earls arms which let him squeak again and trash wildly, all the while laughing his head of.

"So you actually can laugh." said the prince with faked surprise in his voice.  
"Ohof c-couhuhrse, I cahahan laugh, yohohu idiohohot."

"It isn't nice to call your friends, idiots.", fake-scolded Soma.

"Wehehe aren't friehends." pressed Ciel out between his laughing fit.

"You sure have a bad mouth, Ciel. I think I have to punish you for being so mean to me." With that the purple haired teen clawed at the boys belly and vibrated his hands over it. The laughter turned into bright giggles and Soma couldn't believe his eyes, let alone his ears.

The earl of Phantomhive honest to god giggled and it sounded like one of the cutest things that the twenty sixth prince of Bengal had ever heard.

Soma was now even more motivated to make the young earl produce more of those angelic sounds and planned to find ever ticklish spot on the younger boys body, just to hear more of these cute laughter and giggles.

"So it seems like your upper body is definitely ticklish but what's with the rest?" While he was saying that, the dark skinned teen turned around to squeeze Ciels thighs and the spot right above his knee but he hadn't expect that the boy would buck so violently at that, still laughing and trashing and Soma who got caught by surprise fell over and down from the large bed.

Ciel took a few deep breaths trying to calm down a bit and then used the chance and quickly crawled over the bed, jumped down to the ground and sprinted to the door. Soma who had recovered rather fast, stood up and looked around, searching for his prey, just to see how the door fell back in its lock. He grinned and also start running, not wanting this game to end so soon.

Ciel was running down the corridor in direction main hall as fast as his short and skinny legs could carry him, noticing how his breath speed up rather fast. This was one of the time where the young earl coursed his weak body and how fast he could run out of breath.

He took the stairs and sprinted them down, carefully watching his step, so he wouldn't fell and made his way in the direction of the kitchens. When he had walked around the corner and stood in the corridor which led him to the kitchen, the pantry and also to the bedrooms which were used by the servant's he asked himself why he had out of all things run there.

He headed down the corridor, not running anymore, in order to give his body the chance to clam down a bit and stopped when he suddenly heard voices.

They came from the open door which belonged to one of the two kitchens and Ciel knew that he couldn't walk past it without anyone in the kitchen noticing him. So he just head to the door and looked in.

Mey-Rin and Finnian were sitting at a table, talking to Bard who also sit there but on the other side and he seemed to polish some kind of handgun. Agni and Sebastian stood at the sink and washed the crockery, the taller man washing it and the raven head drying it and put it to the right cupboards. The newest member of the Phantomhive servants, the ex-contortionist and former circus performer Snake stood a bit aside and whispered to one of his snakes which had made them-self comfortable on the boys shoulders.

Finnian was the first who noticed the presence of their master.

"Young Master what are you doing here?"

Now every one in the room stopped in the middle of what they were doing and looked visible surprised, at the boy who stood in the door, body bend forward with his hands on his knees, panting hard.

"Young Master, why are you so out of breath? Did you run?", asked Sebastian curious, noticing the lightly reddened cheeks and the fast panting of his master.

Ciel couldn't resent his servants and Agni that they wondered what was going on. When he had made his way down here he had seen himself in one of the mirrors that stood in the main hall and he had to admit that he looked a bit funny. His normally so perfect fitting clothes were creased, not to mention that he didn't even wore any shoes, - he didn't have the time to get them on, due his sudden escape -, his hair was tousled, his cheeks colored in a light shade of red and his breath was still rapid which could lead to the conclusion that he in fact has had rushed all the way down here.

Ciel opened his mouth in order to answer but then closed it promptly again, the faint shade of red on his cheeks deepening when a blush spread over his features as realized that he couldn't answer this simple question without embarrassing himself. He really didn't want to tell his servants and the Indian butler that he was running away from a certain stupid prince because he threatened to tickle him.

He wouldn't tell anybody about this.

Never.

It was just too embarrassing.

Sebastian raised and eyebrow, at his masters strange behavior but decided to stay silent about it.

"Cieeeeel. Where are yooou? You know I gonna get you."

The young earls eye grew wide when he hears the voice of his persecutor echoing trough the corridor. He was close on his heals. Ciel searched furiously for an escape route in his head when he heard the voice once again calling for him.

"Cieeeel"

Ciel cursed under his breath. Somas voice sounded now even closer than before.

Sebastian again raised an eyebrow, but this time at his masters swearing,- as a demon he had a devilish good hearing-, and shook his head at the boys antics. It didn't befit a person which carried such high grades in the London society to use such words and even more if it comes from a child. Agni also seemed to have caught it, because right after the words had leaved the boys lips, he let a tea cup slip trough his from water and soap slippery hands. He was shocked that such an innocent looking child knew such vulgar words and if Sebastian and his good reflexes hadn't been there, then the expensive tea cup would have shattered into a thousand little pieces.

"Found you!"

The earls head shot up like a deer's who saw a predator as he heard these dangerous words and his eyes searched furiously for the source of the voice, which let shivers run down his spine and made his heart beat faster in fear.

And then he found it.

There, on the other end of the corridor stood Prince Soma Asman Kadar and grinned at him and Ciel knew from the look in his eyes that he couldn't escape.

But Ciel wasn't someone who gave up so easily. The moment where Soma started to move, he turned around and run for his life. He could hear the prince laugh behind him and the sounds of faster becoming steps echoed trough the corridor.

Ciel could feel his heart beat like crazy in his chest and the blood roaring in his ears as he sprinted down the hall.

The steps behind him got closer and closer.

Ciel had managed to nearly sprint around the corner when he suddenly felt how strong arms wrapping around his waist and he was hoisted up from the ground.

"Caught you!" laughed Soma happily and turned the boy around in his hold so he could heave him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Let me down!" yelled the captured boy and struggled in the prince strong hold.

"Well, I still haven't found all your ticklish spots yet, little Ciel." answered the prince, his smile clearly visible in his voice.  
Soma carried the earl back to the room where he and Ciel had been earlier,- when he had walked with Ciel thrown over his shoulder, past the open kitchen door, the looks he had got were more than funny, - and threw the still struggling boy on the bed. Before Ciel could crawl away, hands gripped his ankles and he got pulled back. Soma grinned at the squirming teen and put his feet in a headlock. Then he started to tease the boy.

"I bet you are ticklish on your feet Ciel. What would you say? Does this tickle?" While he said that, he slowly dragged a single finger along the boys sole.

Ciel squeaked and quickly put his hands over his mouth, his foot twitching in Somas hold and his whole body flinched when the prince repeated the whole process another time.

"Ah Ciel, I thought we had the hole "put-hand-over-your-mouth-story" already behind us." whined the older boy with faked complain in his voice.

"Yohuhu are s-suhuch a duhuhmbahass!" yelled Ciel angrily but the anger in his voice got drowned by the giggles that followed when Soma lightly scratched with his short fingernails over the boys socked soles.

"You're so mean to me all the time Ciel." fake whined the prince and then let his fingers scribble furiously all over the boys feet. Ciels giggled turned into bright loud laughter and he twisted and turned in Soma hold like a fish on land.

"AHAHA S-Soma! Nohoho not thehehre!" screamed the earl trough the wave of laughter that spilled from his mouth. He had quit with trying to hold it in and was now freely laughing, giggling and shrieking in mirth when Soma found a more sensitive spot after another. When the young earl squealed as the prince tickled right under his toes, Soma also started to laugh. It was just too funny and adorable to see the young earl like this.

When Ciels voice started to get hoarse from all the laughing, the prince stopped with his tickling. He knew that Ciel had lit under asthma when he was younger and he couldn't take too much because of his weak lungs and Soma didn't want to risk that something happened to the boy because he was to ruthless with him.

Ciel panted hard after the attack had suddenly stopped and he rolled on his back so he could look at the prince who sat on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you had your fun." deadpan the younger boy and focused his eyes on the ceiling while he tried to get his breath under control.

"I had lots of fun!" said Soma happily and Ciel looked back at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face, not believing how someone could be such an idiot who didn't even understand when someone was being sarcastic.

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, when suddenly a yawn escaped his mouth.

"When did I even got this tired?" he asked himself inwardly and soon felt how his eyelids started to get heavier. Before he knew what was happening his eyes had already closed and he had fallen asleep.

Soma turned around to look at the boy when he saw that Ciel was deep asleep. Soma smiled at the relaxed expression on the boys face. He looked more like a child when he was asleep. The prince carefully hoisted the now silent earl in his arms, tugged at the blanket and laid the child back on the bed. Then he carefully covered him so his little friend wouldn't get cold and smiled at the sleeping silhouette in front of him.

When he looked at Ciels sleeping face, he noticed that he also was pretty tired. "Ciel won't mind it too much if I sleep here right?" he asked himself and just slipped under the covers himself. It only needed a few moments till the Indian prince also fell into a deep slumber, snuggled close to the smaller body which laid beside him.

Sebastian knocked gently on the door to the room where his master would spend the night.

"Young master?" he asked. When he didn't get an answer he waited a few moments and then opened the door quietly. As he entered the room, he was more than a bit surprised at what he found there. On his masters bed were laying two bodies, the larger one on his side, facing a smaller one who laid on his back. The taller person had an arm thrown over the smaller body and pressed it closer to its chest.

Sebastian lit a candelabra, - as a demon he could see in the dark but it was a habit which he had got, after starting to work for the Young Master, - and looked a bit closer at the two bodies.

There on the masters bed were laying prince Soma and the Young Master himself, cuddling while they were both deep asleep. To say that the demon of a butler was surprised at that sight was an understatement.

After Sebastian had won his composure back he bowed one time in the direction of the bed, his hand seeded over the place where his heart should be and he whispered;

"Good night Young master, good night prince Soma."

Then he turned around and walked, without making any noise back to the door. "I can't wait for the next morning." thought the demon with a devious smile plastered on his fave as he walked out of the bed-chamber and quietly closed the door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you liked the story :)


End file.
